Wild Ride
by Shadow1342
Summary: AU Where Becky acts completely OOC. Haven't decided where I'm going with this yet. Enjoy.


I don't really remember how it all got started, I'm pretty sure it began at that party. That party. Wow. You see it in the movies all the time, teenagers throw a house party, shit happens. Usually see several couples taking turns in rooms. But you don't usually see one person taking turns with several guys. Okay, it wasn't several. The party just got the ball rolling, and it was only two. Dallas and Ari.

Party at Dallas' host family's house, I was drunk, more so than I've ever been before. Luke was nowhere to be seen and some guy had grabbed me and started dancing with me. I don't remember complaining, I was drunk, but apparently he was getting quite grabby and, next thing I knew, Dallas had pushed him off of me and was dragging me up the stairs.

He was trying to be the good guy, defend my honor or whatever while Luke was missing. One thing about my brother's team, they all had each other's backs, no matter what, and I was included in that as a sibling.

He took me into the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the faucet to try and sober me up a bit. I cannot stress enough how drunk I was, and I cannot remember the exact details of that night. But I do know we ended up hooking up. In the bathroom of a house party, with my brother downstairs somewhere in the crowd.

I think that may have sobered me up a bit, but afterwards he looked worried and rushed out. I stayed, sitting on the toilet, head in my hands. It was only a matter of time until I was interrupted, and of course it would be Ari. Ari was cute, nobody could deny that, but he wasn't really my type. Not really, that is, until I was pissed drunk in a bathroom post-hook up.

Apparently I do not make good decisions post-hook up, because I hooked up with him too. I remember me and Ari a little better, and I know that he was actually trying to hit on me, while I'm fairly certain Dallas was not. Drunk me was loving the attention, and so I welcomed it.

Afterwards, as we were putting our clothes back on, Dallas came back into the bathroom. It should of been awkward, but the guys had these weird grins on their faces. I realized what I'd just done and ran downstairs before they could say anything to me. I found Luke and told him we had to leave. He was pissed, I'd interrupted him making out with some chick, but I knew she'd find him at school and I didn't really care that much.

The following Monday at school, I was approached by Dallas and Ari between classes. I tried to turn and walk away, but they reached out and stopped me. They told me that they were embarrassed at first, having shared a girl on the same night. I prayed for them to stop talking, but they wouldn't. They said that after that went away, they realized they had an opportunity. If I was up for it. I was disgusted, they wanted me to be their team's groupie? I rejected their offer, humiliated, and stormed away.

I only got around the corner before I realized I had nobody to talk to. I couldn't talk to Luke because then he'd know what I did, and the only other people I knew were on the team. So I turned back around. They were still standing there. I told them they had to swear on their lives to never tell my brother, and the only reason I was saying yes was because I wanted to keep being able to talk to them. They swore, and it's been going on ever since then.

They haven't told my brother, but everybody else on the team knows because they've experienced it firsthand. I guess I've become some sort of a good luck charm for some of them, we only hook up before a game, and others it's kind of a whenever thing. It's less awkward now, it's been about a year. I learned quickly to separate the physical from the emotional, not that I was worried about falling for any of these guys. They're the same guys they were before, nothing's changed. I have made a friend or two since then, like Jenna and Adam, but it doesn't change the fact that I need these boys in my life. In a weird way, they're my family.

So that's my life. Me, Becky Baker, my friends, Jenna Middleton and Adam Torres, my brother, Luke Baker, and the team, Mike Dallas, Ari Brown, Owen Milligan, Bo and Duke MacKenzie and Campbell Saunders. Stay with us if you want to, don't if you don't. Either way, my life's a wild ride.


End file.
